Danny's Journal Valerie's tale
by mystery writer5775
Summary: first it was Maddie, then Jack, now Valerie steals a small book from Phantom and finds out more than she wanted to know. squel to Danny's Journal Jack's tale


yes the long awaited sequel to Danny's journal! and i don't own Danny Phantom blah blah blah.

_**line break**_

Valerie sent an ecto blast at Phantom causing him to drop what he was holding. She quickly swooped down and grabbed a small book and Phantom vanished. Valerie stopped and looked at her sensors, he was no where in sight. She then looked down at the book and saw it was a journal. Valerie grinned at the thought of having Phantoms secrets all in her fingers. Quickly she sat on her hover sled and started reading random entries

_June 17 2005_

_Well now I have another person to watch out for, ach, why couldn't that stupid mutt stay in the ghost zone. He ruined the life of a popular girl, got me blamed, got her to become Amity's newest ghost hunter, and all for a SQUEKY TOY. Man I hope Valerie has a tough time mastering THOSE weapons, how did she even get them anyways. You know somehow this screams Vlad. Oh well, I just hope she never finds out about me being half ghost, or what was it poindexter called it, grrr, oh yeah I'm a halfa. Well at least I can be slightly confident she is one of those people who are to dense to see the similarities between me and my ghost half._

Valerie looked up curiously 'phantom is only half ghost' she thought. She looked at the entry again 'is that even possible' she wondered.

_July 9 2005_

_Can you say bad week? Sheesh I can't believe I got Valerie Grey for a partner to watch over a sack of flour, oh and don't forget being stuck in the ghost zone powerless as Danny Phantom with Valerie as the mysterious red huntress. Of course I have realized maybe she isn't AS bad as she seems. I mean that is if you can get over the trying to kill me part. Then as Fenton I had to work my butt off to hide the fact that I'm actually a ghost! You know for all the grief Valerie has been giving me, as both Fenton and Phantom, I hope she is getting at least a little of what she deserves. But then again she does have her reasons, though maybe if she would realize I'm actually good._

Valerie reread thee entry once more. Two things struck her, one that Phantom wrote that he was good, second FENTON WAS PHANTOM Valerie couldn't believe it, yet somehow she always had a feeling.

_July 14 2005_

_Oh great, today I am now officially more evil because some stupid ring master decided to brainwash my ghost half into his service. Now Valerie probably thinks I am even eviler because I robbed all of those banks and jewelry stores. Gah I still can't believe he even had the proper equipment to brainwash a halfa. Then when he almost made me kill Sam, I am so GLAD that he did not have full control over me. If robbing made me feel that bad even though the stuff was returned, I can't imagine my life without Sam,, or Tucker of course, if only being a halfa was easier than living a life cursed to walk the fine lines between life and death._

Valerie paused, she had never realized how hard Danny's life was. Then she thought back to how she had always attacked HIM, never him attack her, except to destroy her ecto guns. Valerie sighed and looked to the sky's for a brief moment. She then decided to skip to the last entry because she couldn't bare to read any more

_July 12 2006_

_Finally I know Danni is safe, she came to me and needed help. But imagine my surprise (or not) when it had turned out to be a trap from Valerie. She had just tricked Danni as though she were nothing. She even knew Danni was half human! Then imagine my surprise (or yet again not) when I wake up on some ghost proof wheel, most likely a gift from the fruit loop of a mayor, and she just demands information! Luckily I was able to convince her to help save Danielle but at a price for me to be her captive, I still don't know why I did that was I really that worried, I mean she is a clone, but no she is family so I guess I was worried, very worried. Well at least thanks to my dads folly he had created some ecto dejecto, made to weaken ghosts, true purpose, stabilize them, go figure. And when we reached Vlad's place, beating him was a piece of cake, though how Valerie never figured out my secret even when I turned into Danny Fenton right in plain sight I will never know. Then it was ever so satisfying to see Danni punch Vlad through five pillars, if he weren't an evil half ghost I would have almost pitied him. Then at the end I was able to see Danni off safely and what's more, when I offered myself as Valerie's captive she just let me go, allowed me to go free, almost as though she is starting to see the good inside me._

Valerie lowered her shield and wiped the tears out of her eyes, Danny did care with all he had about that girl. He considered her family, then even when he thought he was crazy he would have given himself to her in order to keep a deal. Danny truly was good, and somehow finding out Danny's secret didn't hurt at all, especially compared to finding about _Master's_. quickly Valerie flew into the night.

The next day at school Valerie walked over to Danny and shut his locker "Valerie" he yelped, looking for an exit. Valerie giggled "calm down hot stuff I just wanted to give you something" she said. Silently she took out his journal and shoved it into a very shocked Danny's hand "I'll be seeing you around Phantom, or if you don't mind, partner in ghost hunting" she said in a teasing tone. Danny looked confused then grinned "you mean, your okay with it" he asked. Valerie grinned playfully "I don't know what you mean, all I know is that you're a good kid, but an even better Phantom" she whispered. Danny grinned happily as he took the journal and ran to class. Later that night Valerie looked out her window and grinned to see Phantom soaring peacefully across the sky.


End file.
